imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
TheAFH013
Al, better known as TheAFH013 is an Irish-Italian speedrunner who has so far competed in 8 tournaments and is one of the core members of the community. Following his début in IAS 3 it seemed unlikely that he would not commit himself to taking part in another, due to the everlasting controversy and drama that seemed to flock him. But after making amends with those he argued with, he was back for the second Crash Bandicoot tournament, and the third Spyro tournament, the latter of which he was joint-champion of. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In his début in the third tournament, Al was drawn into Group G, also known as the ''Group of Death. ''He faced CrashtoHedgehog in a race to kill the funky chicken in Spyro 3, CrashBandiSpyro12 in a race to beat all Artisans levels 100% in Spyro 1 and Ratchet5 in a race to collect 12 orbs in Spyro 2 (chitched). He defeated Ratchet, to the surprise of many, while losing to Bandi and defeating Cole. Al, Ratchet and CBS12 entered a Triple Threat as they all finished level on points. The Triple Threat was a race to 100% a level and get 25 eggs in Spyro 3. Al was forced to do the speedrun at 4 AM by Ratchet5 and so had no time to prepare, which meant that he foolishly went to Midday Gardens in order to collect his final eggs, which took quite some time. However, as luck would have it, Bandi failed immensely in Cloud Spires, and was idle for a while as he expected the match to be restarted because he'd made a mistake. Ratchet5 and Al went through. In Round 2, he engaged in two matches against Crash41596. Their first match was a race to Evening Lake with 40 eggs and miraculously, they finished the speedrun at almost at exactly the same time (the footage showed that Al defeated Spike literally a few frames before Matt). However, unbeknownst to Al, he was using a glitched ISO of Spyro 3, which caused him to be pushed to the side of the arena for the egg cutscene after the battle; due to this, it took him longer to reach the whirligig which takes Spyro to Evening Lake, thus making it appear as though Matt had won, when in actual fact Al was the victor. After much feuding between Al, Matt and Bandi (who joined Matt's side for some reason), Matt was finally coaxed into doing a rematch: this time only collecting 40 eggs. Al lost, eliminating him from the tournament. Ratchet5 later alleged that Matt pre-recorded his speedrun. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 After not competing in IAS 4 due to not having the Ratchet & Clank games, TheAFH013 returned to speedrunning in the fifth iteration of the I'm A Speedrunner series. As a seed, Al was allowed to choose which group he was in, and he chose Group D. He was drawn against Bionicle2809, TheStickKid and MusicGenerator (later replaced by StanScooby545). He and StickKid raced to collect 4 Gems and 4 Crystals in Crash 2 (Al won) while he and StanScooby545 raced to beat Dingodile with 3 gems in Crash 3 (Stan won). His match with Owen was never completed. As luck would have it, Al still went through ahead of Stan despite losing to him; Stan didn't do any other matches, so he was ineligible to go through, while TSK (having defeated Owen) and Al tied with 7 points and went through to Round 2. In Round 2, he raced against but lost to PeteThePlayer in a race to get the Purple Gem with 3 Relics in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 In IAS 6, Al was initially the seed for Group D, but NeviutzLP beat him a few hours before the deadline, meaning that the two swapped groups, with Al now being placed in Group K, against former rival Crash41596, TheMachineKing and Slodgeball. His speedrun with Matt was a de facto rematch of their IAS 3 encounter. They even repeated their IAS 3 speedrun: to reach Evening Lake with 40 eggs in Spyro 3. On this occasion, Al lost fair and square. Al then faced TheMachineKing in a race to beat Crawdad Farm in Spyro 3, knowing that if he lost, he was out of the tournament. The speedrun was full of droll commentary and was extremely close, but Al narrowly defeated Machine by about 30 seconds. Al then went up against Slodgeball in a race to get the Skill Point in Sunny Villa and Seashell Shore in Spyro 3 and promptly obliterated him. Al thus earned 12/15 points and went onto Round 2 with Matt. In Round 2, he raced and won against MuddyMaestro in a race to beat Canyon Speedway in Spyro 2. Al had actually made a pact with MuddyMaestro that if they were to be drawn together in Round 2, MuddyMaestro would agree not to do Spyro 1 with him (as Muddy was very skilled at speedrunning it and Al wasn't). Sure enough, that is exactly what happened. In the Quarter-Finals, he raced and won against Zaydskate in a race to beat Crush, then complete the Summer Forest homeworld 100% and Idol Springs 100% (in any order) and then pay for and enter Zephyr. This speedrun had be redone after Al had already won the first match. Zaydskate claimed that Al cheated by completing Summer Forest 100% before defeating Crush, saying that instead, you must not get practically any gems or orbs the first time Round in the Summer Forest homeworld and Idol Springs (which was obviously idiotic). Ironically enough, the second time around, Al performed even better and defeated Zaydskate by a much more comfortable margin than he had in the previous effort. In the Semi-Finals, Al went up against Ratchet5 in a race to get 21 Orbs in Spyro 2, including the bone challenge in Skelos Badlands, then beat Cloud Temples 100%, then complete the time attack on Metro Speedway, then jump on the target in Breeze Harbour, then talk to Hunter in Scorch, then talk to the turtle at the bottom of the ladder in Sunny Beach, then talk to the guy at the bug killing challenge in Robotica Farms, then jump on a turtle in Sunny Beach, then get the cactus skill point in Skelos Badlands, then get the last pumpkin at Robotica Farms in Spyro 2. Al won and, along with his speedrun against TheMachineKing previously, calls this one of his greatest speedruns. Al thus made the Grand Final against RabidWombatJR, Ratchet5 (who had won the semi-final losers Triple Threat) and LukeRF44. Al won the match making him the sixth ever I'm A Speedrunner Champion, however given that Luke's game crashed and that Andrew didn't even realise that the Grand Final was to be held on the day that it was, Al agreed that there should be a second supreme Grand Final to decide who was the undisputed champion of IAS 6. In the supreme Grand Final, the finalists engaged in a match with the same terms as the void Grand Final. Rabid won the match, ending Al's short-lived title reign at 29 days. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 I'm A Speedrunner 7 was a different beast when compared to the previous six IAS tournaments. Firstly, the tournament was a Disney tournament meaning that competitors had to face each other in speedruns of Disney games and secondly, players were assigned Groups depending on what game they elected to be their favourite or best Disney game. Al elected to do The Emperor's New Groove as his game of choice and thus was drawn into a Group of other Emperor's New Groove players: MuddyMaestro, LyleBandicoot93 and NoVaX9000. The first IAS 7 match that Al competed in was an Emperor's New Groove speedrun to 100% the first two levels and it was against, LyleBandicoot93. Making short work of Lyle and getting his first win under his belt, Al then faced off against MuddyMaestro in a Toy Story Racer speedrun to beat two events with the first four characters. Not being Al's game of choice, he ended up losing to Muddy. This meant that if he lost to NoVa then he most likely would not progress to Round 2. This was not the case however, as Al easily defeated NoVaX9000 in yet another Emperor's New Groove race. Progressing to Round 2, Al was drawn against his former IAS 6 opponent, Zaydskate. The two raced in Toy Story 2 in a tight contest which saw Al defeat Toy Barn Encounter before Zaydskate to become the victor of the match and move on to the Quarter-Finals. Al's Quarter-Final showing was not as impressive as he ended up losing out to Ratchet5 in a one-hour Toy Story Racer speedrun. This race would end up being the second longest contest in entire tournament after the Grand Final of course. This race was in fact the first in a best of 3 series. The next race was in Monsters, Inc. Scare Island, with Ratchet5 once again finishing victorious and thus going through to the semi-finals. The third match was to be a speedrun in A Bug's Life but was never completed as Al couldn't be bothered. With his IAS 7 campaign seemingly over, Al had a chance to get back into the Semi-Finals by competing against Nintendogen64 in yet another Toy Story Racer speedrun. He no-showed the event (as he decided instead that he wanted to sleep and also that it was a cheap route back into the tournament) and so his I'm A Speedrunner 7 experience came to an end. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Al returned as a host for I'm A Speedrunner 8. He was drawn in Group B, where he beat Oryps100 in a Gex 2 race to get 6 red remotes, then beat the first boss, then get 1 red remote from each level in area 2 and beat the second boss. He also beat TheDANISHdynamite in a race to get 100 butterflies in Gex 3. Since he was through to the next round already, he just messed around while 'racing' Heydavid17 in a Gex 1 match, effectively letting him win. In Round 2 Al raced his IAS 7 opponent - LyleBandicoot93. He beat him in a Gex 2 race with relative ease. It was a race to get 8 red remotes, 3 hidden remotes and to beat the Dragon mini-boss in Mao Tse Tongue. The Semi-Finals saw Al facing CrashBandiSpyro12. The match was to get 12 remotes in Gex 3. The race was close, but due to lack of practice from both players after reaching "Lake Flaccid" it was a game of luck if they picked the right remotes to go for. Bandi eventually won, sending Al to the Shaggin' wagon. In yhe Shaggin' Wagon Al raced CrystalFissure, ShoReWol and MuddyMaestro. Al quickly fell behind and was the only one not fighting for the spot in the Grand Final when the run was nearing its end. After some controversy about another Semi-Final speedrun, another Shaggin' Wagon took place between Al, ShoReWol and Nintendogen64. Yet again, Al quickly fell behind, not even bothering to send his footage afterwards as he stopped recording rather soon into the run. Gallery tumblr_lyn8r2Ew4c1qjeovqo1_1280.jpg TumblrProfile3.jpg|May 2013 What's Al looking at 1.jpg|What's Al looking at? Statistics Match Statistics *Although TheAFH013 competed in the tournament, neither side of his run was uploaded. **Al's match against CrystalFissure in RIP: Resurrected doesn't count as there is no proof he actually won. Game Statistics For "Best of X" matches, each match is counted individually. Medals IAS6GoldMedal.png|I'm A Speedrunner 6 - Gold Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Ireland Category:Tournament Host Category:Wiki Editor Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe Category:Active Article